Pokemon shorts
by Black Knightress
Summary: Okay this holds a set of stories of pokemon pairings.  RATINGS WILL BE AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER.


OKAY IT HAS BEGUN! *cough*

It's finally up and ready. I know there are viewers out there that await my other story updates so... don't hurt me! *ducks*

Anyways when this is up I want you to know that this story in full has a set rating but the chapters, a.k.a. the short stories do not!

**NOTE: Look for the rating at the top of the story! Beginning of the chapter.**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Cosmosshipping Palkia/Dialga.**

Summary: **Does Dialga learn that everyone has a chance? Will Palkia get her chance to tell her feelings?**

Enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon.

~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~

Chances

Chances were fickle little things either they were there or the slipped from your grasp. But sometimes one was lucky enough to grasp a hold of a chance. Hoping its a good chance not a bad one.

Laying around Spear Pillar with not much to do but think was not exactly what the blue time dragon had in mind. He prefer more action in a way but he was to stay put until his counterpart returned whom had always tried to get on his nerves. Half the time she succeeded much to his dismay. But at the same time he secretly enjoyed the attention even if it was to all accounts annoying. Unlike him in his calm composed demeanour, as well as mature, his counterpart was more laid back and easier to get along with, she was also the fidgety type. Something he grudgidly admired about her. How the pink dragon managed to be such a life to the party was beyond him but half the time that's what started their fights was over a ridiculious joke or comment. She had more preference to pick fights with him or at least try to. In her words it seemed to 'lighten' the mood. But on most days, her light hearted mood was what he needed.

But here it was hours and hours he waited. He and Palkia were suppose to head to the Hall of Origin for the meeting together yet she was nowhere in sight. Either she was goofing off somewhere or actually got caught up with something. He went with the first option. He did wish that she could at least be more serious however that was wishful thinking. Dialga got to all four feet. If they were late, he knew that Arceus would find a punishment for both of them, the goddess pokemon was strict in her rules but she was very wise in what she decided was right or wrong. The thought of being late didn't set well on his mind, of course, Palkia had gotten them a few different punishments which of all required cleaning the entire Hall of Origin, something Palkia hated to do. He didn't mind it so much but his counterpart didn't feel the same as when they had to clean she complained.

'Arceus... Palkia where are you..?' He thought letting out an audible snarl at his growing impatience with the pink dragon. 'I'll leave without her if I must...'

He flicked his tail surveying the skies. Nothing.

He shook his head and only took a few steps when finally he heard the sound of whoosh. Here she comes. Within seconds Palkia arrived having to skid to a stop as she seemed in such a hurry. Dialga rolled his crimson eyes at the out of breath dragon.

"Here..!" She gasped out.

"... If you arrived any later I would have left you here... let's go or Arceus will make us clean the hall of Origins again."

"Fates no! Come on!" With that the dragon was off again. Dialga lowered his head and just shook it. Another thing was that Palkia didn't know how to sit still for more than five minutes depending on the day. He took off in the air after his counterpart. It gave him more time to think as he caught up with his counterpart. A thought that came to him everyday was why he did put up with Palkia? Why did he have the patience enough to deal with her? Even though half the time he couldn't but at times he did? He put up with her antics of getting on his nerves but it wasn't like how Groudon and Kyogre. Those two were always on each others nerves. Always finding ways to bicker at the other. Kyogre was cheerful and jolly but she was also the type that if she found a secret she would blackmail you, she had made fun of Groudon countless times to where the red dino would need someone to tell him to reign in his temper, and countless times it was Arceus. But when he thought of those two he realized that he and Palkia were much closer. They did stay more side by side, he didn't complain about that.

Then by mircle Dialga and Palkia made it. Not even sure how they did it, Dialga just let out a breath he realized he was holding. Palkia raised her arms in the air.

"We made it! Ha! No cleaning for us!" She seemed to say in one breath. Dialga headbutted her in the side.

"Doesn't mean we won't still be late. Come on." He said walking forward.

"Killjoy." She huffed but kept up with her counterpart. "Let me have a moment to at least celebrate the thought."

"Do what you want..." He said still moving forward. The blue time dragon wanted to at least be within close range of the meeting room. But as they neared it, a few of the other legendaries seemed to share the same idea as he had in mind. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou were chatting among another though it was more or Raikou and Entei debating while Suicune listened and just shook her head. Darkrai was on his own with arms folded. Mewtwo was looking very irratated with a rather hyper Mew that was flying around sputtering out all sorts of fast random sentences. How the pink cat got a hold of sugar was beyond anyone but Arceus. Rayquaza was with Latias and Latios, the green dragon was somehow always forced into something she regretted. And in the corner watching almost like a predator was Giratina, something about him always sent chills up other legends spines. Dialga didn't neccessarily like the basilisk pokemon but didn't altogether hate him. The legendary bird trio chatted among each other. Zapados and Articuno were affectionately close with each other. Lugia and Ho-oh had joined the birds in conversation waiting for the meeting to start. But they were close enough but a hard hit to his side jarred him out of his thoughts. He grunted and then hissed at the offender.

"Ha! You were so wrong Dialga. Anyways we have plenty of time. Look Rayquaza looks bored out her mind I think I'll join the conversation." The pink dragon turned only for her counterpart to bite her tail not hard but enough to make her hiss. "The hell Dialga!"

"Stay put... it's about to start..." He hissed right back. But a part of him wondered... why did he stop her from leaving his side? Sure she wouldn't have been far but something stirred in him that forced her to stop.

"No it's not... no one is going in. Loosen up Mr. Uptight. Look I'll be by your side when it starts but for now I'm just going to get in a little chit-chat." She turned again but once again he nipped at her tail to get her to stop. Now the two dragons were butting heads. Instead of a hiss she growled. "Stop it...!"

Dialga was getting further puzzled by his own actions it was strange, by far more than even puzzling. But there was some part of him that didn't want Palkia far from his side.

"Just... stay put for once.." He growled.

"I'm not going far. Just chill." She turned but she whipped around hissed. "Leave my tail alone!"

Dialga just blinked a few times at her but with much force left her tail alone as she wandered a way from his side. Though he watched her reach Rayquaza and get ambushed by Celebi and Kyogre, then Cresselia joined in. Then strangely Darkrai decided to join in the conversation where Palkia had entered. Only because his small curiousity gets to him. Dialga watched as Palkia took to life in the party. He was half tempted to see what was up but thought against it. Instead he headed more towards the meeting room seeing as Mewtwo have gotten fed up with Mew left inside also the two Deyoxs went in causually.

"... You stand no chance." Said a dark icy voice. The time pokemon stopped and stared over at Giratina. But the dark pokemon's gaze was not completely on him but back and forth.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." But something in Giratina's tone bothered Dialga a far more great deal than neccessary.

"If you haven't figured it out... then you're not as smart as you look." That earned an angered hiss from Dialga. He knew that there would be no fighting between them in the hall but outside of the place would be a completely different story. But glares and growling would have to do. Dialga then turned away from the glaring contest figuring it just wasn't worth it, flicker of movement caught his attention but only saw that it was Palkia being ever so animated. He did not ever think there was a legendary so animated with expressing what she was talking about. He knew there were times she could be very still no matter how hard it was for her. But when she could let loose she would be all over the place. Her closet friends were getting jollies out of whatever she was talking about. Rayquaza looked more relieved but still her grumpy like nature was still there. Latias and Latios were beaming during the conversation whatever was going on. The three legendary cats headed inside the room as well as had Shaymin, and a few of the newer additions Zekrom, Reshiram, and Victini. Giratina headed in as well, now it was getting closer and closer to the meeting. Dialga knew it and headed in as well but not before glancing once more back and shaking his head at how oblivious his counterpart was. Meanwhile Palkia was just chatting away. Latias and Latios left the group but the conversation continued. Laughing filled up around the group.

"Arceus Palkia..! Where do you find this stuff? Honestly!" the blue whale deity said.

"Pfft. I watch humans and learn this stuff. You may be surprised with everything I find! I've been around humans waaay to much." The master of space said with a wave of her claw.

"No kidding! Humans are strange altogether." Kyogre said.

"That annnnd... promise you guys won't tell on me." Fushia eyes went to all of her friends that were still present.

"Trust us hun. We keep a secret a lot better than Raikou can." Cresselia said coaxing the space deity into telling.

"Alright soo -" Palkia started before getting interupted. Ho-oh's rather booming voice could get their attention fairly fast.

"Hey meeting's getting ready to start so chop chop ladies!" He shouted. Darkrai, still within the group gave a glare. All the other deitys groaned.

"Now?" Celebi innocently asked.

"Yes now come on don't keep the big man waiting." Ho-oh headed in, where his love Lugia was waiting for him.

"Arceus is female you twit!" Kyogre snapped but the rainbow legendary ignored her.

"Okay I'll tell you guys later come on come on before Arceus blows a fuse." Palkia said turning on her hunches. Only making a funny squeak when Kyogre pushed her forward from behind. But all the legendaries were gathering in as usual. They all took their places, Palkia took to her counterparts side like she said she would. All of her other friends took to their places. To her right was Dialga to her left was Darkrai. All the legends took to their seats the minute Arceus clicked her hooves against the marble flooring. All of the legends looked to her at the head and awaited. Palkia as usual fidgeted with her claws, it truly was difficult for her to sit still. Dialga was the exact opposite, calm and collected. Laying with down with his front feet crossed more relaxed than his opposite whom was more fidgety with her claws. Suicune was laying down like a cool collected lionness, as Entei held the lion like demonoer highly beside his sister. Raikou... well... his tail was the only thing that was moving around.

Like Palkia, he also couldn't sit still for very long.

"Greetings... to all of you. Good of you to make it... on time." Her gaze reflected over towards the space and time deitys. Palkia made a soft whistling sound while Dialga just shook his head and avoided gazes as well as his opposite. That earned a few laughs from the other legendaries. "Let us begin."

The spacial goddess rolled her eyes only to have her counterpart headbutt her in the shoulder as to say behave. Palkia just made a face at him before rubbing her arm trying to coax the sensitive pearls on her shoulders to stop from hurting. As Arceus began asking of each of their daily duties if each of them have been safe from humans, morely a particular group. She asked each legendary if they have had troubles. As he was going around looking to each one, Dialga noticed his counterpart biting back a yawn. He jabbed her again in the shoulder to get her to pay attention more. She made a small hiss and rubbed her arm once more. The two did deliver the reports when it was their turn. As the meeting went on the master of time was listening but his crimson eyes would wander to his counterpart. He smiled secretly to himself at how hard she was trying to sit still. She kept repeatly tapping two claws together, in an anxious way.

'Palkia... she never changes... though I don't really want her to.' He thought looking back forward. Confusion entered only for a brief moment before collecting himself once more. He had no idea where the last part of the thought came from. Arceus turned away to gather up the check list for the checking around the areas. But while the goddess pokemon's back was turned, a small sillyness came about. Raikou, being suddenly mischievious, grabbed a piece of folded paper and flicked it with his claws at a random target which happened to be Kyogre. The large blue whale blinked before smirking as Raikou tried to look innocent. Kyogre took the piece of paper and flicked the best she could at Raikou but because of her large fin like fingers it turned and hit Palkia. The space goddess blinked and then started grinning like a loon. But this playful manner was earning a few looks and glares. Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Moltres, Suicune, Darkrai, Reshiram and Heatran were glaring at the other playful legendaries. Dialga plus, Entei, Lugia and Shaymin just shook their heads. All the Regi's and the two Deoxys were simply watching as the current legendaries that were fooling around flick around the piece of paper. Palkia took the paper and flicked it at Mew, whom was having a hard time trying not to giggle and laugh. Cresselia, Merspirt, Uxie, Azelf, Jirachi, Celebi, Ho-oh, Manphany, Phione, Groudon, Latios and Latias were all smiling and trying so hard not to laugh at the looks each of these legendaries had. Zerkom, Victini, Articuno and Zapados just shook their heads and rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. Giratina had the look of content with no expression watching. But what bothered Dialga about that was that they; Giratina and Groudon were looking contently at his counterpart. The paper was still getting flicked around by Mew, Kyogre, Palkia, and Raikou.

"Now... for the patrols..." Arceus said as she was beginning to turn around. The paper was last at Palkia and she quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her back. All the ones that were smiling and grinning like looks had a hard time regaining their composure. Arceus turned around fully, paused before sighing and shaking her head.

She knew.

"... We'll discuss that later.." She said softly that everyone would have to strain to hear. Palkia bit her lower lip to keep back a snicker but so did the other legendaries guilty of the play. "Now for the patrol pairings..."

She laid out the scroll and started naming off names.

"Patroling the west Kanto reigon will be Entei and Motres..." She started off with. She kept naming off names while Dialga took the chance and his thoughts lingered overing his counterpart.

'... Arceus is going to hold her back to talk to her... as usual... I do hope it is her and I that are paired together for this patrol, it gives me a better chance to talk to her more about this behavior today... well at least remind her..' But while these thoughts were going on he noticed more and more that the space deity was getting stared at by Giratina and Groudon every few minutes. They did look away but their gaze would go right back to her. That started to make his blood boil, it was angering him a little bit. Palkia on the other hand was completely oblvious.

"..And Palkia with Darkrai, you will patrol west Sinnoh.." With that Arceus carefully took the scroll managing to roll it up with her hooves. "With that this meeting is adjored."

Palkia leaned back and stretched, Dialga started getting to his own feet.

"Yes now we go do patrols and get to wait again til another meeting... fun fun!" Palkia said, starting to move towards the door to meet up with her partner. "To bad my partner can be a bit of a stiff.."

"Palkia!" He reprimanded hitting her shoulder with his head. She made a face at him.

"Oh come on..! You know he is..!" She argued.

"Even so you don't comment it outloud. Darkrai is not that bad." Dialga said quite level. The legend of space and time almost made it to the door amoung with the others before names were called back.

"Palkia, Kyogre, Raikou, and Mew... if you could stay behind I would like to speak with you."

"Ah... Crap..." Palkia groaned. Dialga had to snicker at this one, he wasn't called back to stay behind.

"Darkrai, Lugia, Azelf, and Latios could you wait outside? I will send your partners out once I am finished speaking with them." The legends that had to wait all nodded and left. Dialga started heading out before his counterpart stopped him.

"Fates Dialga can you wait for me..?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean... ah. Never mind I won't hold you up."

Dialga studied his counterpart for a bit trying to get a look at her expression. He could have sworn he caught a faint blush but she shook her head to fast and turned back towards Arceus.

"I'll wait Palkia... I'll wait.." He said softly. He headed out of the room as the other three legendaries headed back as well. He reached the outside where his partner was waiting but he wouldn't mind making him wait. After all... he wasn't to fond of Giratina, why Arceus had assigned him to the death god he couldn't even understand. The heavy golden doors closed as all the legendaries that had to stay waited. Dialga wanted to stay for his counterpart, she did ask for him to wait.

"You are out... let's go." Giratina said impatiently. The balisik from hell was standing there looking at Dialga with no expression but the impatience was heavy on his tone. The time god merely locked gazes and glared into the wine colored eyes. Giratina growled at him and Dialga returned that gesture with a growl of his own.

"We stay put Giratina." Dialga hissed in the darker dragon's direction. 'I'm staying for her.'

Giratina didn't argue further but just gave a hiss at Dialga once more. He tilted his head afterwards studying the azure dragon. If it was one thing Giratina was quick to catch onto something and from the look on his face he was realizing something. He glanced from the azure dragon to the door and back.

"It's her isn't it?" He asked right out. Dialga was taken back by such a blunt question that it almost sounded like a statement more so. "I'm right and we both know it."

"...Yes.." was the only answer.

The darker dragon studied his so called partner further, there were a few more questions laying within his eyes but he didn't voice them outloud. As far as he could see, Dialga knew he was holding the questions back. Even with the unanswered, Dialga managed to look away from the staredown at the waiting legendaries. Darkrai had his arms folded looking down to the ground, Lugia was in a quiet conversation with Latios, and Azelf was looking around also trying to engage in conversation with Darkrai but gave up when the nightmare legendary didn't talk. Instead he listened and joined the quiet conversation with Latios and Lugia. But it was certain that Darkrai wasn't really the socialable type, Cresselisa did poke fun at him for that and certainly that is how most of their fights started. Also they started with threats like 'I'll make sure you the most horrible nightmares for two weeks!' or 'I'll make you dream of bunnies and ponies for five months!' Something along those lines.

It wasn't long before the doors opened. But Mew and Raikou where the first ones out, almost it seemed like fairly quickly. Latios and Azelf followed after their partners fairly quickly. Kyogre came out a bit more slowly with a look of embarrassment and hurried over to her partner. They exchanged a few words before heading off. Dialga had yet to see Palkia exit. Perhaps Arceus was exchanging a few words more with her. But he wondered what the god of all the legendaries was telling her or talking to her about. But he waited a little longer, and finally she did exit. She looked embarrassed if mildly, but she walked forward more to her partner whom looked up. He met her halfway and gazed at her with no words spoken. She did tap two of her claws together still in her mildly embarrassed way. She glanced over to see Dialga stayed, and if possible and he swore he saw the blush deepen before she looked away. He would talk to her after their assignment, he was more curious about her conversation with Arceus. He watched as she and Darkrai turned and headed off. Dialga watched them and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Giratina was watching her leave as well. He growled getting the dark one's attention.

"Alright... let's head off." With that the time dragon turned off and headed in the same direction as Palkia had disappeared. Giratina followed after him. Once they were out and getting closer to their assigned area, Dialga turned faster than a pin could drop and snarled.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Giratina's acting innocence really did not help Dialga's sudden defensive mood.

"You play coy but you were -"

"Oh... Oh!~ I see now... Defensive of your counterpart?" Giratina tilted his head.

"I will be... when I see two other males staring at her like as if she was...!" He started.

"As if she was what? Dialga... you know she has gotten attractive to males eyes, even if took a long time to notice. To some she may not see that attractive but in the eyes of... another dragon or creature amoung our ranks... she will start to appear as such." He explained rather level. A warning growl was earned.

"You...! You were angry that we distrubed your world. You were out to attack us." Staying calm under these circumstances was becoming rather difficult but Dialga never did see eye to eye with Giratina.

"Why are you angry at me? We're now on the same side. Well... we may be on the same side but... I don't like you. I really never have. But I can have a reasonable conversation without fighting you or well... throwing you into a lake." the dark legendary said.

"Hmm... but I can manage my anger a bit better than someone of your calibur can." Dialga answered starting to regain his composure. 'I nearly lost myself... I won't let this snake get the better of me.'

"Hmm.. perhaps... but you lose it when I mention things you don't like."

" . . ." Dialga said nothing and kept his anger in check. He knew he was more mature than how he was acting now.

"... It seems I cannot further your anger..." Giratina said with a hint of what sounded like disappointment.

"No... keep trying you may succeed one day." Dialga stated.

"Yes... considering... you are blind. If you can't tell then I guess I'll say it. Perhaps this will anger you." Dialga started to go past him at this point. "I am attracted to Palkia and there's nothing you can do when I plan to get closer to her."

He stopped and turned slowly anger once again surfacing.

The space goddess and the nightmare legendary were doing their jobs. But unfortunately for her, the red on her face had yet to disappear. She couldn't believe that Arceus caught on to her feelings and literally confronted her without a scolding in the world. But she wouldn't change how she acted. But she was uber glad her assigned partner said nothing. Not hearing her partner speak so they could discuss what areas they could survey, that did bother her.

"Soooooooo..." She tried.

Still no response. She huffed and stopped in mid air folding her arms.

"Hey Mr. Fluffball! I'm talking to you!" With that Darkrai stopped, turned and glared at her. "Oh sure THAT gets your attention!"

". . ."

"Arceus... do you ever say anything other than threats?"

". . ."

"Fates come on I know you can talk!"

". . ."

"SAY SOMETHING!"

". . ."

"Sugar fruit pops! FINE! Don't talk! I'll just point in a direction and you go look over it! That will make it easier or should I do sign language!" Palkia ranted on and on. The nightmare legend just raised an eyebrow or made the impression of doing so, while the spacial dragon continued with her rant. It seemed close to an hour or two that it continued. After she finished she was panting from the frustration of the rant and how frustrated she got. She growled afterwards.

". . ."

"... Why was I assigned you as a partner when you won't SPEAK!" Palkia snarled this time. Her childish temper was getting the better of her.

Still no response from Darkrai. She growled in frustration.

"You go that way then! I'll go the opposite way and we'll meet back up here! How does THAT sound!" She snapped childishly.

". . ."

"Fine don't talk! I won't talk to YOU! Mr. Fluffy!" She puffed out her cheeks that did look funny on the spacial dragon. She could have sworn if he didn't look so darn serious he would have cracked a smile. She turned and was about to go by him.

"...If you keep blushing.. it will be permant on your already pink face." He countered. She whirled at him, her face already red turning even redder.

"DARKRAI!" She shierked.

"Just because you ask me to speak does not mean I choose to answer." He said simply. "Quit acting childish... act like a legendary."

"You're not my father! You have no control!" She snapped back.

"...Even so... you do have your interests. You were red in the face when we left. Fancy someone do we?" He taunted.

"Arceus for someone who doesn't speak... when you do talk it's anatagonizing. Now I want you to shut up!"

"Getting close am I?" He taunted still.

"Shut up Fluffy!"

"I can haunt your dreams.."

"And I can send you into different dimension with adorable bunnies and cute ponies."

"Throw me where you want but you cannot deny that I can see through you..." Darkrai stated. Palkia made a disgusted noise. Darkrai slapped his forehead at that. "Not in that way... Get your head out of the gutter as the humans say."

"YOU-!" She roared. "You brought it up!"

"You were the one that came up with that assumption." He countered. She opened her mouth to counter but she shut it. She couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Well... you...! Grr!" She growled. She jabbed a claw at him.

"You do not scare me, pink dragon... Trust me Arceus can be far more scarier when she is enraged." Darkrai said simply. She huffed again and folded her arms once again. " Besides I think now I know..."

"Know what?"

" . . ."

" Darkraaaaaaaaaaiii!" She carried on. "Tell me! Tell meeeee!"

". . ."

"Don't go playing the silent game again!"

". . ."

"I will be the pain in the butt until you talk!"

". . ."

"Grrr...!" She growled out. Then she started singing. "I'm a little teapot short and stout~ Here is my handle-~" She saw the twitch in Darkrai's eye. "-Here is my stout~, Tip me over and pour-"

"Shut. Up." He growled this time.

"HA HA HA! Oh that got you to talk didn't it! Mr. Stiff?" She smirked.

"I hear that song enough from Cresselia... Do not start."

"Then tell me!" The look on the nightmare legendary's face was debatable, he was weighing his options. Palkia fidgeted while he kept her waiting.

"Darkrai tell me! We're wasting time..!" the pink dragon whined.

"That's your fault not mine..." He said his thoughtful look not wavering.

"Then multi-task! Let's do our job and then you can tell me on the way!" She once again whined.

"There's a thought..." He said appearing not to be fazed.

"Darkrai stop being so mean! Come ON! Okay I'm sorry! If this is about the time me and Dialga attacked you in Alamos town then I'm sorry! I'm sorry we destroyed you! So... PLEASE tell me!" She said as she went and gripped the smaller legendary on the shoulders holding him out like a teddy bear, which he didn't seem TO fazed by. A minor twitch of the eye was the only thing that meant he was taken off guard. "Tell me, this is bothering me a great deal! Come on! Come on! Please? Pretty please?"

". . ." He really couldn't say anything. "...Okay fine... deseperate..."

She beamed at that.

"Technically I figured it out way back in the Hall of Origin... You in fact not only fancy this male but perhaps have a bit of a crush on him?"

". . ." Now it was Palkia's turn to stay silent.

"It's your counterpart isn't it?" He stated more than guessed. She caught her breath and realized that her face may be permanently red. "Bingo."

"I swear... between you and Arceus..." She started. She released the smaller legendary. "Seriously..."

"But does he know?"

"What! No! I can't tell him!" She blurted out. "I mean... I'm not ready to tell him, but I mean come on..! Dialga gets annoyed easily with me. He can't love me the way I've fallen for him."

"Ahh... so it's not just getting fancy but love."

". . ." She tapped two of her claws together in mild embarrassment. "...O-Okay let's just get the job done. We can forget the conversation... and weird how it's THIS type of conversation I have with the legendary that is the biggest stiff... I half expected it to be with someone else... other than well..."

"Are you running away from this topic?"

"Yeah what does it look like!" She snapped. She moved forward trying to still avoid this conversation.

"That's being childish... you cannot hide from it forever." He followed afterwards.

"Watch me!" She turned her head and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Childish dragon... between you and Raikou... I wonder whose more childish.." He started.

She simply ignored him.

Arceus was watching over each team and shook her head. Dialga was unaware of his own stirring feelings. As for Palkia... she wasn't to surprised. But the fact that she actually confessed her feelings outloud to Darkrai meant it was making progress.

"My job will never be easy..." The god pokemon simply shook her head. She paired them as she thought they would work best with one another. But she was doubting Giratina and Dialga's partnership. At the same time she knew it would make them both stronger. But she was certain with when she paired Darkrai with Palkia. If anything Darkrai was good with getting others to get their feelings out. He may not have been the most socialable but he certainly was most convincing. The smaller ghost pokemon had a sole determination if he set his mind to it. But also... his ordeal was the same as Palkia's. But how he expressed his love for his counterpart was definitely... crude. He didn't admit his love outloud but if Palkia and Darkrai were around each other enough perhaps both of them could overcome their fear and express themselves. Palkia to Dialga and Darkrai to Cresselia.

"...Wishful thinking..." The goddess pokemon shook her head again.

Dialga could not believe what he heard from this dark ghost dragon. Giratina was PLANNING to get close to his counterpart! That was strictly unheard! Dialga's glare seemed satisfying enough to Giratina as the balislik smirked. He was in his Altered form so that smirk was as clear as day. And that smirk was the very thing that was making the time legends anger raise.

"Face it 'Dialga'... if you wanted her, you should have taken her." Giratina taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" He snarled, making the smirk wider on the renegade pokemon's face.

"Why do you even CARE if I go after her? It's not like YOU had a chance. Oh wait... yes you did." The balisik started to go by the fuming azure dragon. Dialga was having an extremely hard time containing his anger over this matter. But then he completely snapped.

'He's not touching Palkia!' Was the only thought he had before he whirled and attacked Giratina. The attack was unexpected that Giratina sqwauked as the azure dragon charged and rammed him. But that wasn't all, Dialga grabbed Giratina by the neck and headed towards the ground slamming the ghost dragon into it. That caused enough of a tremor to alert the pokemon around the area. Not only just the regular pokemon but a few of the legendaries that were close by. Even Arceus, that had been monitoring saw that and kept her own look of horror. Now she hadn't expected it to go that far, now the humans were going to be sure to question this! This had to be stopped before they caused infinite destruction.

Meanwhile, and to most unfortunate, Palkia and Darkrai were close around their area and heard the tremor with their own sharp hearing. That alerted them quickly.

"What was that!" Palkia asked rapidly.

"We need to investigate that..." Dakrai said.

"No cookie sherlock! I betcha it's Groudon and Kyogre fighting again... but it will be our tails if we let it happen..!" Palkia stated.

"A mature statement... that's a first from you."

"Oh shut up Fluffy." With that the two headed in that direction. Palkia was more hoping to try and do some damage control since Kyogre was her friend. But neither legendary had any idea that it wasn't them. As they were nearing the area, Palkia then noticed there were two other legendaries heading in the same way. They may have been silhouttes but she knew them. It was Groudon and Ho-oh. That's when it occured to her, after seeing Groudon. This was the first time that she was stumped, if it wasn't between the red dino and the blue whale then who was it? But when they arrived all of them were shocked as to who it was, Palkia covering her mouth seeing the two fighting dragons. She never thought that Dialga would be in a vicious fight, even if it was with Giratina. Dialga was never one to lose his temper and pick fights. Never.

"DUDES! Stop it!" Ho-oh shouted when the two of them arrived. Groundon was stumped when he finally arrived. Sure he had a slow pace for his size, but he made good time.

"Dialga, Giratina! Stop it!" Palkia shouted out. But neither dragon was paying attention, both were busy fighting. The four legendaries present all looked at each other. They all knew. They had to step in. None of them hesitated as they all immediately swarmed in. Palkia and Darkrai hurried over at Dialga the minute he threw Giratina far away with an attack. That made the already fairly injured ghost dragon slam into a mountain with brunt force. Groundon and Ho-oh made their way to Giratina making sure he didn't go and throw an attack at Dialga.

"Dialga stop! Stop it!" The spacial deity cried the minute she grabbed her counterpart around his neck her wings spread out and her heels dug into the ground. She struggled to keep him back with his roaring and constant flailing against her hold. His anger was controlling him. Darkrai wasn't help stopping him but he was charging up an attack of his own.

"Dialga! Dialga just stop! STOP!" The time deity's counterpart begged. But that didn't stop him. He was furious at this point.

"Palkia move!" Darkrai ordered completely the charge of his Shadow ball attack.

"No! NO!" She still kept her heels dug into the ground but it only did so little against the flailing.

"It will hit you too if you don't MOVE!" The ghost pokemon barked.

"Then let it! I-"

"ENOUGH!" boomed out a powerful voice. That instantly stopped Dialga's flailing around as well as made the others flinch. They all looked up and in the direction of the voice only to see Arceus. She hovered slowly down but no one could tell if she was more angry or horrorified. Probably both. Groudon rubbed his giant claws together in a form of him being nervous. Ho-oh simply looked down at the ground as if it was more attractive at this point. Darkrai's attack diminished. Dialga suddenly started getting a guilty feeling and lowered his head a little bit. Palkia simply cowered towards her counterpart lowering her head as well. Giratina simply looked down and away. The supreme's goddess's gaze lingered over each of them. No one yet had the guts to speak yet. So Darkrai cleared his throat if not nervously.

"Acreus -"

"What happened?" She asked sharply. Making the legends flinch once more.

"W-We don't know..." Ho-oh started but was silenced with a glare.

"I know you don't know I'm asking those who are responsible!" The two guilty party immediately looked to the ground and kept their gazes there. "Do you have any IDEA how dangerous and irresponsible it is to fight in the open! The humans will question this now!"

Giratina muttered something inaudiable but most of the time he just kept to himself. Dialga had nothing to say for his actions. He knew now that his anger had finally gotten the better of him.

"...All six of you return to the Hall of Origin."

"W-What? We haven't finished our duties!" Groudon stated. But he immediately shut his mouth and covered it with his claws the second Arceus slowly looked to him.

"Go to the Hall of Origins." She said slowly enough for it to sound menacing. "Someone else will cover your shifts."

"...Arceus... we..." Darkrai started but was cut off.

"Four of you may not have been involved in the beginning but you got involved the minute you investigated this. So that does put you in this group. Now all six of you get going. NOW."

Without further word they all did exactly that. Not a word was said between all of them, it was to tense for that. No one even looked at each other. The quiet was bothering each of them as they made their way back to the Hall of Origins. It left them up to their own thoughts. Even after arriving at the Hall of Origins, they remained silent, awkwardly standing in the hallway. The only one that broke the silence was Groudon.

"Well... This sucks..." Was all he could say as everyone present turned their attention to him.

"Well no kidding sherlock..." Giratina snapped. Even walking, the ghost dragon was limping in his Altered form.

"Guys can we not harrass each other?" Palkia stated if not strained. She had been in trouble with Arceus before but not bad enough that they were called off their assignments. This was considered bad.

"She's right... Let's not start another fight where Arceus will have our heads.." Darkrai stepped in. He had never been in any sort of trouble so this was unsettling to him. He was taking his partners side to this seeing as this was affecting her as well. Dialga couldn't say a word to this. Ho-oh couldn't either.

"...Fates let's get to the meeting room... That way... Arceus can say what she needs to say to us... and we can get this matter resolved.." Seeing Palkia in such a downed mood just wasn't like her. But then again she had never been thoroughly taken off an assignment. That did shake her goofy nature a lot. But no one argued and they all headed in the direction of the meeting room. Once again everyone was quiet. Even in the meeting room it was an eerie quiet.

"...Do we just sit in our assigned seats to us?" Groudon asked glancing from Palkia to Darkrai.

"We're in trouble already... does it matter..?" Hissed the pink dragon, already clearly upset but she forced herself to not start crying right there and then. Groudon just shrugged.

"Just... if you want to sit... sit.." Darkrai said.

"...Er... I'm... actually good..." Groudon stated slumping down. Ho-oh however went and perched himself on his seat.

"...Fates how am I going to explain this one to Lugia..?" The bird legendary said dropping his head down. Palkia did feel bad for him, he was always good ever since he and Lugia had gotten together. She did go over and pat him on the shoulders.

"... Okay... seriously...! How did this start!" Ho-oh burst out, flaring up his wings. "What happened and tell us!"

"Yeah... I wanna know that too.. come on you guys what happened?" Groudon asked more gently then the rainbow bird had. Groudon wasn't known to be violent despite his power level and size. On the inside he was a big softie. Dialga lowered his head at that. Giratina didn't look too fazed.

"...This is my fault... I apologize..." Dialga started out. He could look anyone in the eye.

"..Your fault?" He heard his counterpart ask.

"I lost my temper..."

"...That's a rarity... what did Giratina do or say to set you off like a mad dragon?" Darkrai questioned folding his arms.

"... It was over... a trival matter..." Giratina snorted at that earning a growl from the time dragon.

"Guys...! Focus..!" Strained out the space dragon.

"... I usually am able to keep my temper under control but perhaps it suddenly just... snapped." Explained the time dragon.

"True I hardly ever see you furious. Dude you do need to let your stress out or it just builds up and you suddenly snap." Ho-oh stated folding his wings right back up.

"..Dialga why didn't you say anything! If I knew I would have helped out! I mean a little practice battle would have been fine.!" Palkia started out.

"No... I don't get stressed." Dialga started out but he felt like he was just digging a deeper hole for himself. Palkia just held out her hands in a distressed manner trying to figure this out.

"Then I'm not understanding... what... happened to cause this..?" She asked. Dialga knew he would have to come clean. He would have to admit the reason the fight started, it was because of his defensiveness for his counterpart. He got angry with the renegade dragon because he was going to get closer to her, that he wanted to be near her. Dialga didn't know a better way to put then jealousy.. It was complete jealousy.

"It..." But he didn't get to finish when the sound of hooves clicked against the marble floor. Dialga just simply silenced himself. But all legendaries looked in the direction to see that Arceus had returned. Palkia lowered her hands and then just looked to the ground. Arceus' gaze wandered to each legendary that was there present. Ho-oh slumped down again, Groudon nervously started to fiddle with his claws, Dialga couldn't look anyone in the eye, Darkrai was rubbing his arm now, Giratina huffed and just looked directly at the god pokemon, and Palkia stood there in a defeated stance.

Arceus knew what had to be done.

"This will not reflect on you... remember that." She stated, gaining their attentions. "And it will not reflect on your daily lives either. We will get everything settled."

No one said anything waiting for the goddess of all legendaries to continue.

"Therefore... Groudon and Ho-oh.. you are dismissed.. you can leave if you wish." She said flickering her gaze over to the bird legendary and the giant red dino. Both of them exchanged looks and then began to exit. Groudon glanced back once towards the others as if concerned his gaze lingered over Palkia before turning fully and leaving the room. Dialga did notice that and nearly drew back in a snarl but regained himself quickly. Arceus looked to the remaining legendaries. Each of them did not meet her gaze except for Giratina whom seemed to sneering.

"The rest of you... I will send you to a room... Palkia... Dialga... please head to the white room on the right. Darkrai I want you to go to the one opposite of theirs. Giratina... go to the gold room.. I will speak with you each individually." Arceus declared. Without further words they all headed to the rooms they were assigned too.

'If this goes as planned... Dialga and Palkia will talk it out... Darkrai can intervene if he chooses I never said that they had to STAY in those rooms... Though I had not expected Giratina to get hurt..' the thoughts went through Arceus head. But each of the legendaries reached the hallway with the assigned rooms and went to them. Palkia opened the door to the right white room, before Dialga took a hold of the door to let her enter first which she did. He followed suit letting the door shut behind him leaving the other two legendaries in the hallway. Before Darkrai could go to the left white room Giratina stopped him.

"You know she never said we had to STAY in these rooms." That was all he said before he limped all the way down to the gold room. Darkrai considered that possiblity and easily went into the left white room. Being a ghost had all of it's advantages and disadvantages. One being that he could easily go through solid objects if he wished. Giratina reached the gold room and entered closing the door with his tail.

Arceus first headed to the gold room intent on talking with Giratina. She easily opened the door but was greeted with an irratated growl. Unfazed she closed the door.

"Giratina." She started.

"This is all your fault you know that?" Hissed the renegade. "I said to just let it happen! Let them tell each other but no! You had to get involved didn't you?"

"Yes... I did... but I did not expect for you to get hurt.."

"Oh big freaking HA! Dialga can be a dummy when it comes to feelings I mean seriously! How could he not tell!"

"Yes I know that... considering Palkia -"

"I still hate that you made me do this."

"I know... but-"

"Still oh my fates! How could he NOT see that! I was making those hints so that maybe he could as humans say... MAN UP and just say it!"

"Giratina..."

"He loves her and he can't figure that out! He doesn't even know that he loves her! What is this? Let's play this game until the jackass gets it!"

"Giratina-"

"Oh my word I will NOT get my rear end kicked around for this kind of abuse! Palkia is like the little baby sister I always wanted... though I honestly don't know whose older which I don't care I still see her as a little sister. BUT WHY THE HELL DOES HE SNAP AND GO BERSERK! He needs to suck it up and seriously just accept fact that he loves her so I can stop playing the-"

"GIRATINA!" That stopped his rant but he glared at the goddess deity in front of him. "Please... on my sake. Just shut up your rant."

"Make me." He taunted.

"...If this wasn't so serious I would -"

"Kiss me?~"

"... ugh... yes..." She stated with a minor blush. "Back to the situation at hand."

"Listen sweetheart you really need to leave the lovey dovey stuff to that littke pink headed nuisance."

"Merspirit you mean?"

"Yeah that thing. She's the handler of emotions. Let her deal with the love. Besides..." He reached a claw up and scratched at his chest, eyes narrowed down. "She DID set us up."

"That she did... how that got past my knowing is still beyond me."

"You created her not me."

Arceus twitched at that. But she shook her head at how her boyfriend was insisting on being the way he was. He only acted dark when he had to.

Meanwhile in the right white room.

Palkia walked to the far end of the room her back to her counterpart. She started wishing at this point to be put in the same room as Darkrai. The air seemed tense and more likely the two legends were tense. Dialga on the other hand kept prodding at the ground with the tip of his toe. He did feel bad that Palkia had gotten mixed into this. He glanced over to see his counterpart looking through a few of the small bottles lined up on shelves against the wall. He couldn't see what her expression was but if he were able to talk to her then he could explain more easily. He looked to her back and watched her tense only slightly as if she could feel his gaze on her.

"Palkia.."

"...Dialga... please... I've known you all my life... what happened... tell me the truth..." She stated her wings shifting. He paused before sighing and fully turning to face her even though she did not do the same.

"I lost my temper." He said simply. She growled out and then slowly turned to face him but not all the way.

"I know that! But why did you lose it?" She asked again. "Dialga... you're older than me and you're more... you act more like an adult..!"

"... I said it was over a trival matter... I... I somewhat.. lied about that." The azure dragon stated. She turned a little more to face him. "..It was very... very important.."

"What was it about?" The space goddess asked. Without hesitation, Dialga straightened up.

"You..." Hearing that she sharply turned more and looked at him with wide eyes. Her pretty fushia eyes started to fascinate him. He wanted to dwell in them but he forced himself to focus on her face. It was written with shock, surprise, and small hints of horror as well as looked to be admiration?

"...Me...?" She questioned pointing to herself. Her heart fluttered at the word.

"Yes... you... I attacked Giratina because of you... He angered me by saying he wanted to get closer to you... because he was attracted and I wasn't going to have it." He started. "Palkia you are young and naive yet to be in a relationship with someone like him. I did it to protect you."

"... So... so you did it... because... you cared...?" She asked. 'Does he... love me back? Can I admit my feelings to him?'

But what he said next shattered that hope.

"I have to look out for you. You are to naive to the love world." He had no idea how much those words pierced at her. She dropped her hands and shoulders. He worried slightly at her change of expression.

"Oh... kay..." He frowned and walked over to her more so.

"Palkia? Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. She looked away, he frowned even more so if possible. He looked at her hard, he could tell she was hiding something.

"...I... n-no not really..." She said going to tapping two claws together. She still avoided her gaze from his. He drew his mouth in a thin line.

"Palkia." He said, his tone demanding the answer from her.

"..." She then turned fully away from him. Now clasping her paws together.

"Palkia... answer me." He said more firmly.

"...I can't tell you now..." She said just like that.

"...Palkia why not?"

"Because...!" She argued childishly weak.

"That's not an answer." He said rather bluntly and firmly.

"Dialga... just... just drop it okay?" She whined now.

"No. Because you're not being completely honest with me. Palkia you can talk to me because I'll listen. I am your friend after all right?" He said trying to peer at her face as she still kept her face hidden. She let out a small whine that he caught and surprised him. He nudged her with his head.

"Palkia what is wrong with you?" He asked more out of concern.

"...You wouldn't understand...!" She cried out this time. He jerked his head back at her outcry before regaining himself again. It upset him a little bit that she was acting this way.

"Palkia!"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore... just... just... I don't wanna okay?" She cried again. He saw that her shoulders were shaking, which really caught him off guard. He didn't notice that before they were in fact shaking the first time she cried out. His counterpart was crying.

"... Palkia..." He said feeling bad but he wasn't sure why his counterpart was upset.

"S-Stop asking... I... I..." She had to go and wipe a few tears away. 'You can't understand... I thought you loved me back when you said you were defensive of me... but... I guess... it's just one-sided love. But I will love you no matter what..'

"Palkia... crying is not going to get you anywhere... so stop and talk to me. What are you hiding.. I won't stop asking." He stated again firmly. She let out another whimper. This talk wasn't going over well.

"Palkia answer -" He said grabbing a hold of her shoulder the best he could to turn her to face him. But he hadn't expected the end result.

*SMACK*

She had slapped him when he turned her, cutting off whatever the azure dragon was saying. That forced him to stumble back, it took him more by surprise than anything. He really hadn't expected his counterpart to slap him. He was wide-eyed and blinked a few times looking to his counterpart in pure shock. She was breathing hard, shaking her hand raised, and tears clear on her face.

"...Why did...?" He asked slowly.

"I'm leaving." She said shakily. She stomped towards the door to leave but Dialga moved more quickly and grabbed a hold of her tail with his teeth again. "Let go!"

"Palkia stop! Don't throw this little -"

"Just leave me alone! I'm not staying!" She swiped at him before going and again to the door but Dialga this time grabbed a hold of her wings pulling her back. "Let go of me! LET GO!"

But he didn't, he was worried about his opposites behavior, more so concerned to why she sounded so upset and hurt. But he wanted to know, he wanted to know so he could find a way to bring her back around... comfort her even. As of now he was not having any luck.

"Let go! JUST LET GO!" She shrieked, struggling to get her wing free. But Dialga had other plans, he released her wing and had to tackle her from behind and pin her to the ground. Standing on the back of one of her wings he managed to catch his breath.

"...This isn't fair...!" She cried.

"Good gracious Arceus... Palkia what has gotten into you? You were not like this before." Dialga asked now that he had pinned with no way to get away now.

"... Why can't you just..." She sniffled and shutting her eyes.

"Palkia... please... you can tell me.."

"No... No I can't..! I'm not... ready to tell...!"

"Palkia! What are you not ready to tell me? What are you so scared to tell me?" The azure dragon questioned. Still HE was the one that was naive.

"..Let me up..! Let me leave! I want to leave..! I wanna leave!"

"Palkia stop it!" He reprimanded. She sobbed softly. He hated it when she cried, he hated to see her cry. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't understand why she was upset in the first place.

"...Just... let me leave... please... let me go..." She sobbed.

"Palkia... please don't-"

"...What the hell..?..." Said a different voice. Dialga looked up to see Darkrai had entered their room.

"Darkrai..! You're suppose to-!" Started the time deity before Darkrai raised a hand to silence him.

"Arceus never said we had to STAY in these rooms.." He glanced down at the space deity to see her try and hide her face from everyone. Darkrai still knew that the pink dragon was childish, well to his eyes at least.

"..." Dialga didn't argue seeing as the ghost was right. Palkia made a whine/growl and with a lot of force and power pushed herself up and pushed Dialga off her. The azure dragon landed back with a loud thud and onto his back, which was not comfortable. With that Palkia opened the door in such a rushed hurried manner and rushed out before flying down the hallway.

"Ah! Palkia! PALKIA WAIT!" The azure dragon shouted, turning over to his side and getting up. He ran out of the room to find out that his counterpart was gone and out of sight. He stood there stunned. He only twitched his tail to show he heard the clicking of hooves.

"...What happened?" He heard the goddess ask. When Dialga turned his head to look at her, he saw Giratina floating there as well in his orgin form. Dialga gave a quick glare at Giratina before composing it and looking to Arceus.

"...Palkia... flew off and left.."

"...Mm oh dear... this is... unsettling isn't it?" She said looking rather concerned. Giratina shook his head. Dialga growled and returned his gaze towards the death deity.

"This is all your fault!" He snarled. Giratina looked up and locked gazes with him.

"How is this my fault? Considering she was with you in that room?" the renegade questioned icily.

"You started this whole mess! Because of that-!" He glanced back at where his counterpart had disappeared.

"...Okay I've had about to here with you blaming ME for this!" Giratina snarled. Dialga turned his attention back towards the balisik.

"You were the one that told me you were attracted to MY counterpart! She's younger than I am and she does not deserve to have her naivity to be preyed on!"

"..." Giratina whipped his head at Arceus and snarled. "See how this turned out NOW!"

Dialga was shocked that Giratina was talking to their creator like that. Darkrai was surprised as well. But Arceus just sighed.

"..Darkrai... could you.. please go see if you can find Palkia? Ask Groudon to help you..." The goddess asked looking to Darkrai. The ghost nodded stunned and then turned and left. Dialga looked after him, wanting to go as well to find his counterpart but the clearing of her throat caught his attention again. He looked back to Arceus and, unfortunately, Giratina. Dialga opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Don't say anything dummy." Giratina retorted. Dialga shut his mouth and growled at Giratina.

"...This has gotten out of hand..." Arceus sighed. Dialga looked to her confused.

"I... do not follow." was all he could say. Giratina grunted and roared out in disbelief.

"Fates you such an idiot! Seriously!" The time pokemon glared at him.

"Okay... Arceus..! I cannot take this any more! I bet you Palkia is hurting! I told you that this sort of thing was Merspirit's job! But would anyone listen to me? Noooooo.. just because I'm the renegade and the outcast everyone ignores me!"

"I don't." the goddess countered with a pout to her tone.

"... I know you don't sweetie..." Giratian looked away a blush on his face.

That threw Dialga for a loop, was Giratina with Arceus? So he was trying to be a player and no doubt trying to get every female he can. Dialga sneered.

"Anyways... I apologize Dialga.. it is my fault..." Arceus said.

"... I still.. don't follow..."

"... You are such a jackass... emphasis on the ass part." Dialga let out a snarl. "You seriously need help."

"Shut up! What are you trying to be? A player?" Giratina snarled this time.

"Idiot! My girlfriend is Arceus! I am not attracted to Palkia! She's like a little sister to me! I said all those things earlier to get an reaction from you! Because low and behold you LOVE her! I was trying to get those feelings out of you so you can go tell her! Yet stupid you can't even figure out YOU are in LOVE with her!" Giratina let out all in a rant. Dialga froze, now the one stunned again.

"..."

"Yeah! Dummy! So now whose at fault?"

"Giratina!" Arceus reprimanded.

"...What..? He is a dummy to not realize he's head over heels for his counterpart just as she is for him."

"...W-What did you say?" Dialga shot back up. Did he hear that right?

"...Er... oops?" Giratina glanced at Arceus who gave a look at him. "Oh... Persians out of the bag. you heard right Dialga. Palkia the most childish and active legendary besides Mew, is head over heels in love with you. She never told you because she didn't feel ready."

Dialga felt a huge sting of guilt ride up, he remembered what he had said to her earlier before she ran out on him. All that was because she was afraid to tell him herself. Dialga lowered his head.

"Yeah... see it now?"

"But... you and Groudon were staring at her during the meeting..!"

"Groudon was admiring her because he wants to be like her. He thinks she's a role model and he chickens out when he wants to ask her if she will teach him how to be a comedy relief."

"... You're kidding..."

"No you dimwit. It's true. He wants to be her friend. As for you... she has feelings for you. And considering on how she ran off like she did... something bad happened."

"...Yes... considering everything just said is right about me... I do believe... the more I think about it I have fallen for her but... I screwed up... I messed up badly..." Dialga just shook his head at himself. The guilt he had was immensive. It hurt the more he had to think about what he said.

'_You are to naive to the love world.'_ He remembered those words he said to her. He knew he hurt her with them. He knows now that those were the worst things to say. The azure dragon wanted to make it up to her in any way he could. He knew she wouldn't want to see his face.

"Go to her." Said Giratina. Dialga looked up to him. "You heared me... Go find her!"

"... I... I should.."

"Oh for the love of -.. GET YOUR BLUE TAIL GOING! Move! Move! Or I will blast you there!" Giratina snarled.

Dialga nodded and headed off, though he had always thought Giratina was the cold-hearted type. But apparently around his love, he seemed more fun to talk to. But Dialga had his mind set on finding the one person he had to apologized to.

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting by the Sendoff spring gazing sadly into the gently rippling water, was in fact Palkia. She knew this would be the only place where she could be alone and to think. She still had been crying, but silently now.

'... He won't love me back.. why am I even crying about this..? It's... so stupid..!' She mentally tried to scold herself. But it didn't help when it was also hurting her. More crying would just come about even if silently.

"...Yet... I can't bring myself to hate him... or fall out of love for him..." She sobbed softly to herself. "...I'm hopeless..."

"W-What? Oh don't say that!" Said a familiar voice. She glanced behind her real quickly and then back forward to hide the fact that she was still crying. Groudon made his way if not slowly to her and then took a seat beside her. Darkrai also glided over like the eerie little ghost he was. Palkia deliberatly hid her face from the two males.

"You don't need to hide. We know that you're crying your eyes out." Darkrai said with a hint of sympathy.

"... G-Guess I can't hide it... Arceus... I'm such a mess..." She said slumping her shoulders. "And... maybe stupid..."

"Childish, immature, hyper-active, ADHD, funny... you're all these but you are not stupid." Darkrai said bluntly. Palkia looked at him to see he was being serious.

"Y-Yeah..! You're like... the life of the party!" Groudon perked in. "A-And I admit... I have always wanted to be.. you know... like you."

"...R-Really?...You... could have just asked I would have.. taught you..." the space dragon stated.

"I know you would have but... I'm just uberly... shy you know...?" Groudon said a bit embarrassed. Palkia pat his arm.

"W-Well... we'll get to change that huh? I'll help you to also become... a life of the party.." She said. She looked back to the water.

"Why are you still crying? Haven't you run out of tears yet?" Darkrai asked bluntly. Palkia bit her lip with a whimper.

"D-Darkrai! That's mean! She's sad! Don't make her cry anymore!" Groudon snapped.

"...H-He's right... I know I should... but I can't... seem to bring myself to do so..." She said forcing back another sob that threatened to rise. She was still very upset and she knew that maybe a good cry would help. But she had never cried this much then to when she got severly hurt by Arceus when she raged. Sure Arceus later came by and apologized and nuzzled her until she felt better. But that was only minor compared this.

"... Look... getting your heart broken isn't fun. I know it hurts." soothed Darkrai. It was almost shocking to hear him comfort anyone. "I know it doesn't seem like it but I've been there."

"Y-You... You have...?" The space goddess asked rubbing at her eyes once more.

"Yes... Arceus has tried to get me and Cresseila back together for awhile. It just doesn't work out. Yes I love her but she just shoves that aside. Surprising yes?" Darkrai said levelily.

"...Y-Yeah... I mean... I heard you two were going out once..." The pinkish white dragon said.

"We were.. but she broke it off. I understood. But you know something? I haven't given up on her." Darkrai glided over and started to help clear off tears. "I don't think I ever will. When she's ready again... that's a day look forward to."

"Well..." Groudon said awkwardly. "...Your situation sounds almost like mine... except me and Kyogre are just now starting to get back together..."

"I thought you two disliked each other."

"She just gets on my last nerve and she does it intentionly." Groudon argued. "B-But you know... it's what also keeps us close in the end. That sounds odd.. but it's true. We hate each other on some days and love each other on the rest of those days. An off and on thing."

"...Y-Yeah.. I see where you're going with that... I.. I love Dialga... I do I know what love is... I mean..."

"When did you start falling for him?" Darkrai asked out of the blue.

"...After that... incident at.. Alamos town..." Palkia admitted.

"Ahhhh... Didn't you go back to your dimension afterwards and uh..." Darkrai started out.

"...Cry? Yeah... I know... I know.. I'm a big baby... a big crybaby... I can't help it... I'm sensitive..." Palkia also admitted to. "B-But... you know... Dialga sought me out in my dimension and well... he apologized..."

"Yeah I heard the things he said when you were battling. I'm surprised you didn't cry then." Darkrai stated.

"... Well... when I ran from him to hide... when he cracked one of my pearls... I did cry then too.."

"Wow... you have an unruly supply of tears." Darkrai stated. At that she did manage to crack a small smile. He was trying to help cheer her up.

"But..! You don't need to cry any more!" Groudon stepped in. He wrapped his huge arms around her and gave her a hug. "You just need a really really really big hug!"

"T-Thanks... I think I need one too.." She said. Groudon looked pleased and he grinned, when he released her and put a comforting arm around her. Darkrai looked to be debating on whether or not to hug her. But that seemed uncomfortable for him.

"...And... Darkrai?" She started. The ghost looked at her, before she grabbed him and hugged him as well. "Thank you..."

"Ummmm... you're welcome?" Darkrai said uncomfortably. She giggled and then let him go as he awkwardly glided back.

"...You're... not such a stiff after all..." She said, with a smile.

"...Oh just because you see this side of me doesn't change anything." He countered.

"...Yeah... sure..." She said.

"One more thing..." the ghost started. She looked to him to see him with folded arms. "..Dialga's an idiot."

"I heard that!" Shouted a familiar voice. Palkia felt herself freeze up and a fresh new wave of tears coming on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him just yet. She needed at least a good few weeks away from him before she could face her counterpart yet.

"W-What do you want Dialga..?" Groudon tried to snap at the azure dragon that was just now arriving to the scene.

".. I want to talk to Palkia... in private if you don't mind." He said looking pointedly at the red dino and the nightmare legendary.

"Maybe she doesn't WANT to talk to you." Darkrai snapped.

"Let her be the judge of that." Dialga said and looked softly to the back of his counterpart.

"... Oh go away Dialga! Give her some time!" Darkrai snapped again.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Darkrai? Let her make her own decisions." Dialga snarled at the ghost pokemon.

"Well listen here -" Darkrai started.

"...G-Guys... it's okay..." Palkia interrupted softly. Darkrai looked to her and carefully examined her expression. He could tell she would start to cry again at one wrong word, but he was going to respect her decision.

"Alright. You have Groudon.. and myself as your friends.. if something goes wrong feel free to call on us." Darkrai reassured before heading off. He gave Dialga a look as if to say 'I'll beat the living daylights out of you if you make her cry again.' Dialga couldn't believe that Darkrai, the nightmare legendary, the most nonsociable legendary was sticking up for his counterpart. Groudon gave Palkia one last hug before getting to his feet and walking off. Groudon pointed two claws at Dialga and then at his eyes and then back again. Dialga just made a face and shook his head. Now he would be one the hit list if he did something wrong. But he waited until they were gone and out of sight before he approached Palkia.

"...Palkia..." He started. It took a bit to figure out how he was going to bring this out.

"... What... do you want... Dialga..?" She asked shakily. He sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"..That was a given jerk..." She stated outright. He did flinch and also admitted that he did deserve that.

"Now hear me out Palkia. Look... about earlier... about... what I said to you in the white room."

"...I'm too naive for love? Yeah... how could I forget that?" She snapped. She felt tears overflow again and once more she had started silently crying.

"...Palkia please don't cry..!" He said trotting over to her. "...Look..."

"Dialga... stop. Just... stop..." She stopped him. "... Why... are you doing this to me...?"

"I'm not intentionally." He said firmly. She didn't look at him. "...Look I know what I said was out of line. I should not have said anything."

"No.. I get it. I'm the most immature legendary there is... I'm not one hundred percent in control of my powers... I know this.." She said softly. "... I don't pretend.. I'm not intelligent Dialga... despite my personality.."

"Now I never said that you weren't intelligent. I know you are quite smart. But... I know that... there are times you're..."

"Naive... Is that the word? Huh Dialga?" She cut in. He shut up and paused for a moment.

"...In.. a way yes..." He worded. "But don't get the wrong idea Palkia.."

"How can I? There is no wrong idea about being naive." She shakily snapped. "I guess that's why I'm not ready for the love world."

"... Now.. Palkia... look that's what I want to talk about." Dialga started. His counterpart eruptly got to her feet at that. He could see she was tense.

"What is there to talk about! If you're just here to lecture me... I wouldn't have stayed to listen to this!" She cried out.

"Lecture? No! I do wish to talk about that!" The azure dragon took a few more steps towards her.

"... Dialga I think I suffered enough... I'm just going to leave." She started to walk away but then her time opposite suddenly jumped in and grabbed a hold of her wing. "Dialga! Let go!"

"Not this time Palkia!" He managed to say.

"No! Just leave me alone!" She cried struggling against her counterpart. But he didn't let go this time. He did the same tactic as earlier and tackled her to the ground. The only thing different was he had to use his heavy weight to keep her pinned this time. She struggled but there was no success. Time passed by in a slow manner as it seemed. But all the while two argued or Dialga had to constantly keep his counterpart pinned. If he was going to talk to her full through he needed her to stay.

Finally after what seemed like hours, she stopped fighting against his hold. He was to heavy this time to push off seeing as he didn't use his full weight last time. She made a upset whine before ceasing the struggle. Dialga; practically almost laying on her, took a deep breath in and out.

"...Palkia... just hear me out..."

"...Why? Just... tell me why.." She sniffled. He was really starting to hate it when she was crying, he didn't want her to cry. Some part of him wanted to nuzzle her and tell her it would be alright. But that couldn't happen until he confessed.

"Because I need to tell you something..." He said softly. He looked up to see the sky darkening, the stars starting to peak out. He glanced back down to his counterpart. "...Will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

"... I don't have a choice do I?" She snapped. He sighed seeing that it wasn't fair but she wouldn't have stayed if he didn't.

"...Palkia please just hear me out..." He took a deep breath in and out. A way to calm his nerves and how suddenly he felt nervous. He first gazed down longingly at his counterpart, the emotions mixing around him. Despite the tears, she did look absolutely beautiful and extremely attractive, not only were her looks very appealing but her personality was one he enjoyed even there were times it got on his nerves. Now he couldn't understand why it had taken him this long to realize he was in love with her.

"... Dialga just... just tell me... stop... stop delaying this..." She sobbed softly. That drew him out of his daydream. Now he was debating, should he tell her? He felt guilty that she was getting upset again. He rested his head into her back debating this. He felt her shaking underneath him and finally decided that she needed to clear her head. He got off her and backed away a few steps. She layed there sobbing softly for a few more minutes. Dialga just stood back and waited. Once she finally realized that she wasn't being held down, she moved more to a sitting position.

"..." He looked away. He figured he'd upset her enough that maybe all she needed was time for herself.

"...Dialga...?" She sniffled rubbing at her eyes once more.

"I apologize. Perhaps... now was not the best time..." The time deity murmured. "I truly am sorry Palkia, I did not mean to hurt you in any way."

"Dialga?" She turned to look at him.

"I'll leave you alone then..." He said backing away more so. She caught her breath and suddenly got to her feet.

"W-Wait! WAIT!" She stumbled forward catching him before he did take off. She caught him around his neck almost in a deseparate hug. "Stop!"

He stumbled back from getting suddenly tackled. But he felt the heat raise to his face just a bit at her sudden deseparate move. But at the same time he didn't understand why she had a change of heart.

"Palkia..."

"Don't... leave yet..." She begged. His heart clenched at those words, he could tell there was a heartbroken hint to her voice.

"...Okay... Okay..." He lowered his head down and curled his neck slightly around her in his own attempt at a hug. He didn't full out hug her yet, he knew she was hurting and he didn't want to push his luck with her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried into his neck. Now he couldn't resist, he lifted his two front feet up and managed to wrap them around her in a comforting hug.

"No.. No do not apologize." He spoke gently, as she buried herself into this hug. "You have no reason too.."

"B-But... okay... don't... don't leave yet.." She cried. He kept her in this comfort hug but at the same time he started wondering was she in that time of month? With females he couldn't tell but he didn't dare bring THAT up. All females hated that. He remembered seeing Mewtwo limping away when he dared mention that at Shaymin, boy she really beat him up despite her tiny size.

"...I won't..." He said. Then with more confidence. "I wouldn't dare think to leave you."

"...Dialga..." She said softly, without the shake of her voice or a sob. "...Dialga... I..."

"Yes?"

"...I... I... I..." She tried to say. She now really really wanted to tell him her feelings but it was a lot harder than she had thought it to be. So she decided to say it quick. "Iloveyou!"

She had hoped that maybe he wouldn't catch that but luck seemed to turn against her.

"..I know..." He spoke gently. He heard her even though she had said it quickly, He used his tail to rub against one of her legs as a comforting gesture.

"...H-How do you..?" She stammered.

"Giratina... he was ticked at me." The time deity explained. "...Palkia.. I was wrong... Giratina wasn't attracted to you in the way I thought... He cares about you as a sibling... I was the stupid one that jumped to conclusions." He paused, taking in the moment.

His counterpart nudged him, as if to say continue explaining.

"I was... I guess full of myself.. thinking I always had things right. I guess my mature arrogance got the better of me. Giratina already has a girlfriend."

"R-Really..? Who...?" She asked carefully.

"...She may kill me if I tell but... you can keep a secret.." Dialga decided. "It's Arceus."

"... I knew it!"

"What..? Wait you guessed that?"

"Duh!"

"... Wow that makes me feel... even stupider..." Dialga stated. She giggled and actually snuggled a little closer, he accidenly let out a purr at this. He was enjoying the attention, he was certain he would have lost his chance at redemption with her but it was the complete opposite. And the azure dragon was thrilled.

"...You're not stupid Dialga. Just... you overlook a lot." She chirped.

"...Yes... and I was wrong..." He started out again.

"Huh?"

"I was wrong... you're not the one that was naive to the love world... I was. It took me this long to figure that out... it took what happened for me to finally figure that out. Palkia... forgive me... for accusing you of being naive... when all along it was me." He sincerely apologized. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"...I-It's okay..."

"...It took me so long to figure out... along with Giratina's help... that I..." He paused gathering his confession.

"That you were? What?" She asked, though it was slightly muffled.

"... That I was in love with you." He felt his counterpart stiffen. He stroked his tail against her leg questioningly. He was afraid he offended her.

"... D-Dialga... do... do you... really mean that..?" She spoke bringing her face out to look at him. She was looking for sincerity in his expression and she found it. He was being true to his words. The azure dragon nodded looking to her expression as well. He then saw it, her face lit up. His blue cheeks flushed with bright red, now that look on her face was downright adorable to him. She grinned and hugged him tightly again. Everything was looking up for her.

'... I thought... for certain she wouldn't want me after what I did...' He purred and kept close with his counterpart and now his love.

"... I love you... my space goddess, Palkia... I love you.." He said. His tail now carassing with hers, he enterined them.

"... I-I know...! I love you Dialga... I love you... with all my heart I truly do!" She declared sounding a little more happy. He liked to hear that joyful chirp in her voice. She nuzzled him with a small purr. But she was almost to excited that she pressed more so against her now love causing him to fall backwards and her going with him. He sqwuaked in surprise now landing on his back but he quickly regained himself once again entertwining their tails. He on bottom while she rested on the top still snuggled close. Her wings flickered a few times but mostly to how her mood picked up. Long dried of tears, there was a fairly cute blush settling on Palkia's cheeks.

"...Palkia? Can you look at me for a second?" Dialga asked his new lover. If he was going to be in love he was going to make this work out. He wanted to make it a cherishable memory. He knew what he wanted.

"Hmm?~" She looked slightly up into his gaze, that faint blush on her cheeks just made his heart flutter. It affected him greatly.

"... I love you... and for the record... I consider you mine." With that he pressed in closer inches from her face. Pushing their foreheads together, he let out a purr half-lidded his eyes. Her own purr harmonazied with his.

"I guess we can't keep saying it enough. I love you~" Palkia purred rubbing her nose against his before pulling back and lightly tapping it with her claw.

"Too true..~ Who would have thought... that we would.. be together?" He stated quite comfortable.

"Well... it's a dream come true.~" She moved further up resting on him, and rested her head underneath his chin. He smiled, and seemed to cuddle more. He could get used to this. But unfortunately to the two lovebirds, they had no idea that they were in fact being watched. Giratina had joined up with Groudon and Darkrai along with a few others. Merspirit, Mew, Deoxys, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Kyogre, Cressilia and Ho-oh were hiding in the shadows since they've watched the whole thing go down since Dialga arrived to apologize to Palkia. A few times Latios and Cresselia had to hold Darkrai back from actually beating the living daylights out of Dialga just seeing what was going on.

"..Are they going to kiss yet?" Latias whispered.

"They better, I did not come all the way out here just to watch them cuddle." Kyogre whispered back.

"No cat calling." Deoxys warned glancing to the blue whale.

"Oh that's no fun."

"Shut up! Maybe they'll kiss... Nnnnnnnnoooowww... Dialga you fail! Man up and kiss her already! Dude!" Ho-oh hissed in the whispering. Lugia elbowed him.

"...All of you... shut up." Giratina hissed. Mew and Merspirit giggled non-stop.

"...Oh come on...! If Dialga doesn't take the hint, Palkia better step and kiss him." Kyogre whispered again. "Or if he does something stupid I'll go kick his sorry butt!"

"...What... part of... shut up... do you all not understand?" Giratina hissed again.

"I'll yell out that they need to kiss." Latias offered. Her brother simply smacked his forehead at that.

"No need to do that... we need the romantic music~" Latios offered with a snicker making Groudon cover his mouth after he snorted.

"Yessss! We need a song!" Mew added in.

" 'I feel... the love tonight~'" Latios started singing. Groudon plus everyone but Darkrai and Giratina burst into snickers.

"Latios it's not I feel the love tonight it's 'Can you feel the love tonight~'" Latias started to sing. Everyone but the two ghost types were having a hard time containing their snickers. Giratina just growled.

"...Tell me again WHY I brought you bunch of idiots...?" He whispered irratatedly.

"Because we heard about what happened and we were going to come cheer up Palkia." Cresselia started. "...Well Me, Ho-oh, Lugia and Deoxys wanted to do that... the rest of you just came along for the ride... Although I still don't understand your motives Deoxys."

"I did because I also need to get away from Rayquaza." He stated glancing to the lunar colored legend.

"Ah."

"All of you shut up!" Giratina hissed again.

"Yes... please..." Darkrai mentioned a little irratated himself.

"Awww.. it was so cute of you when you stuck up for Palkia though Darkrai, I didn't know you liked her~" Cresselia teased. The ghost threw a glare at her.

"Shut up. I only said what I could to relate..." He mentioned folding his arms.

"Yeah I know... Which means I do need to talk to you later~" She said with a tease.

"Guys, Guys! Shut up shut up! I think they're going to make out now!" Kyogre said rather excitedly. Giratina smacked his head on the ground and groaned, he was starting to wish that Arceus had banned them from coming.

"Aw shoot they're just nuzzling noses again!" Latios complained.

"I wanna cat call now so they'll finally get the hint." Kyogre mumbled. Giratina started hitting his head more so on the ground but not enough to make a tremor.

"Don't." Deoxys warned again.

"Giratina you're going to bruise your head like that and Arceus may wonder why." Lugia mentioned seeing the ghost dragon still hitting his head on the ground.

"She may already question that..."

"Guuuyss... when are they going to make out..? I came here for the make out session." Latias whined folding her little arms with a pout. "I wanna see the sweet first kiss."

"I know! I came here for that too!" Kyogre mentioned. Giratina raised his head with a large frown on his face.

"You all... are idiots." Was all he said. Groudon just had his mouth coverd with his massive claws to keep from laughing. But while they all seemingly chatted amoung each other they had no idea that the nuzzling of the noses turned into the first kiss. The only ones watching were Darkrai, Merspirit and Deoxys.

"..About time!" Merspirit said with a satisfied grin on her face. They all turned and watched and just about erupted in joy. All except a few certain ones. Kyogre was the one to break their silence and she whistled. That broke two apart quickly with complete red on their faces as they looked over to see the emerging legendaries. Giratina hit the side of his head on the rock beside him but not enough to hurt himself. But all the other legends hurled themselves out to greet the new couple. Darkrai and Deoxys were pushed out. Latias and Latios went and tackled them, then chatting almost too quickly for the other two dragons to understand.

"Arceus it's about TIME!" Kyogre stated. "I thought I was going to have come down and do some hurt!"

"Oh please... Darkrai had first dibs on hurting Dialga if something went wrong." Cresselia said.

"I still do..." Darkrai stated. "If you break her heart... I will go after you with vengence."

"... I wouldn't do that again to Palkia. I would hurt myself if I did anything to hurt her." the time deity explained. His now new girlfriend cuddled closer.

"Awwww Darkrai finally made a friend!~" The pink cat sang out. Darkrai threw a shadowball at the little pink puff ball whom barely dodged. Everyone had to laugh at that.

"Yeah...~ I do appreciate you looking out for me Darkrai. So.. Thanks.~" Palkia stated.

"Darkrai cares~ Darkrai cares~ Darkrai isn't emo~" Sang Mew again. Darkrai glared and charged up another shadowball.

"You have til three." He threatened.

"AAAWWW! Emo ghost is going to attack me! HELP!" He screamed and took off with the angry nightmare legendary after him. Everyone had to laugh watching the scene.

The goddess of all pokemon watched through her little screen at the scene. She was grinning like a loon, her fox like tail flickered.

"Who said.. I wasn't the best there is.~ I can do match making just fine~" She smirked to herself. "Everything actually went according to plan.~"

She clicked her hooves against the marble floor lightly in a mini victory but pulled herself together again. Composed again. She shook her head and of course went back to watching the scene, still inwardly proud of herself. But she was certain of one thing.

Either it was a first or a second. Everyone had a chance.

~~~~~000000000~~~~~00000~~~~~

Okay for a first how did I do?

Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed! Reviews please!


End file.
